A woman Scorned
by sunnytickles
Summary: Blair sets out on a path of revenge,not only to destroy her target but to teach him a lesson he will never forget. historical chuck and blair


Chapter 1

Gossip Columns and catfights

chuck

I loved making an entrance and it didn't matter what others thought of it. As I entered the ballroom, I run my hand through my hair only to realize it was already disheveled again. Dan Humphrey was already referring to it as 'sex hair'. The nerve of that writer! I had thought it impossible for me to win any more mortal enemies until the nightmare called Dan Humphrey and his gossip column arrived . 'Ah Chuck, finally decided to grace us with your presence' Nate said as I reached where He stood with Serena, perched on his arm like a bird. 'Nate' I said with a nod in greeting then turned to my always stunning sister Serena barely acknowledging her then back to Nate. But the bitch in her that always reared its head when I was around wouldn't just keep her mouth shut uttering obscenities yet to be heard on a lady's lips. I groaned inwardly .I'd swear sometimes she seemed worse than Georgina even if it was impossible for anybody to be worse than Georgina.I would have preferred to be anywhere than here but I wasn't going to pass away any chance to breath freely away from suffocating Georgina .'Distracted are we my Lord' I turned to look at the lady to whom the voice that had just pulled me away from my thoughts.I starred for a second feigning interest while trying to figure out her name. 'Ah Victoria' I said drowning the wine in my glass and staring at she who was clad in a bright red gown which left nothing to the eyes. 'Charming as always.' I added as I watched her react to my statement. She leaned closer to me pressing her almost bare cleavage against me as she whispered in a sultry voice into my ear 'I missed you last night'. Even though I was not interested I could feel certain parts of me begin to react to her . Damn I was only a man for God's sake and at this moment anything was better than Georgina.I slowly moved away from her, earning me a frown and a purr 'Oh Chuck ,can I see you later tonight'. I turned realizing we were gaining quite an audience and with a smirk told her 'as always'. She followed my eyes ' Don't tell me Chuck the bold bad wolf is afraid Dan Humphrey might be spying on him' I scowled at her. Bold bad wolf. I'd forgotten that one. According to Humphrey I was the bad wolf waiting to prey on innocent ladies in red hoods. Damn Dan Humphrey! Victoria was no red riding hood. She was begging for it. I took her gloved hand in mine and placed a small kiss on it. 'See you later Lady Victoria' I said as I walked on to join the Lords in their boring political discussions.

'Oh Chuck' Victoria cried as I attacked her neck .Her gown was half done and her hands fumbling with my belt. I had her against the wall ready to take her when the door was thrown open. I froze turning to Georgina who stood in the doorway in a black gown. 'Get of my husband, you whore' she yelled. Victoria like the real bitch she is was undeterred. She straightened her gown and with a smile said in an overly sweet voice 'Oh Chuck dear, could you tell this' she paused for emphasis on her next word 'This ugly hag that you are not married' Before I could utter a word Georgina jumped at Victoria. I stood there watching Georgina attack Victoria with her shoes .This was surreal. It took a moment for me to realize what was going on and stop Georgina from attacking Victoria any further.

I woke up with a headache in the morning to meet Nate and Serena laughing at the Breakfast Table. 'Ah poor Chuck' Serena commented sarcastically as she handed me the morning paper. I almost threw it away when Nate added 'you might want to read that tiger or do …' He was stopped from passing his lewd comment by Serena. I took the paper knowing what to expect before reading it.

Of Catfights and High heels by Jacob Humphrey

It would be thought that the bad wolf without his faithful flock of societal ladies would find something more worthwhile to do and keep his bedroom issues behind close doors. However behind the background of a society ball, The royal bad wolf was caught killing his new prey believed to be the Lady V.. of … by none other than his fierce fiancée Lady G…. It is surprising that while the bad wolf is quick to feed on his prey, He is slow to defend it and therefore did nothing to stop the roaring lioness G… from seizing his poor prey. Lady V apparently v for Vampire pulled off her vampire skills as she tried to bite the lioness in the neck. In the end, the lioness escaped unscathed but the vampire was seen spotting a Humphrey eye and a few scratches believed to have been caused by the creative tendencies of the sharp paws of the lioness.

I couldn't stop the flow of curses that rolled of my tongue as i threw the paper away. Humphrey was now my number one enemy . I was going to take him down and nothing was going to stop me.

A/N:Blair is not realy mentioned in this chapter but the next chapter will be in Blair's POV. Humphrey however is not a real character …..

XOXO


End file.
